Only Her
by CheloIsAGleek
Summary: Santana and her thoughts when Mr. Shuester kicked her out of glee and her feelings for a certain blonde. Rated T for language. Sorry for the sucky tittle!


Hope you enjoy this little Brittana story! :D

* * *

><p>I feel like crying. Scratch that, I am crying. I hate feeling like this, it makes me feel weak. Sighing I look out my window. It's drizzling outside, covering our small town in a small coat of water. Some people say the rain makes them feel free that their problems are being washed away. I wounder how that hell that works. I doesn't work for me. Never me. I hold back a sob trying to keep myself together, I hate feeling like this, not being able to do anything, I'm Santana Lopez, I always have a plan up my sleeve. However, I have no plan, nothing is coming to me like before. Not one damn thing.<p>

It's my Senior year and it's already starting to go down hill. Getting kicked out of glee club for a fire I didn't start - what? I didn't! - then we lose Quinn and break the unholy trinity. Okay not totally down hill, but pretty damn close. I close my eyes and take deep breaths, I shouldn't feel like this, I'm better than this, Why should I cry? Those gleeks will come to see they need me back, at least some of them will. I open my eyes a bit and think of a name that's been on my mind for who knows how long. Brittany. I smile a little, she's the only one who understands me. I don't know what I'd without that girl. My best friend. The person I care for the most. I let out a chuckle and look at a picture of Britt in a costume for a Halloween party, I never forgot that day , the day I got smashed -hey don't judge me I do the judging here- and I had my first kiss with her.

After that kiss I couldn't get her off my mind. Not long after she came up to me and asked if we could do it again. I was shocked yet I was also happy. For what reason I didn't know back then. But I think I kno- no, I'm positive now,  
>last year should have made that clear. I was in love with my best friend. I also knew that I was never attracted to men. Not even puck and his muscles could get me going. -That one time with Finn was horrible to say the least by the way-. Even when we dated it was just for show. Every kiss and touch, I was thinking of one person.<br>A Beautiful smart caring person I don't think I can have. Every time we linked out pinkies my stomach did these annoying flops and my chest would tighten slightly. When we had sex, maybe during that time, I was trying to make her...fall in love with me like I'm in love with her. I know she cares about me, and might even loves me but not the way I want her too.

Shit.

Double Fucking shit.

Clenching my fists I stand up, whipping my eyes from tears that threaten to spill over. I shouldn't be crying dammit! We're still friends, even after my confession she's still there for me, shouldn't that be enough!

No, I think sinking on the floor shaking my head, I don't think it'll ever be enough. I sniff a few times, trying to calm myself down -damn this is getting annoying- I look up to the picture of Brittany and can't help but think a bit. It may not be enough for me but I'll take it, it's better than not having her at all. I stood up and looked at the window, the rain started to slow down, not long after my cell began going off.

I grab it from the table and look at the ID, It was Brittan. I smiled,of course it's her. I press the "talk" button and raised it to my ear.

" Hey Britt. " I said softly, trying to act normal while giving her a gentle tone. Just for her, anyone else I woulda blown their ear drum for bothering me.

" Hey San! I just got an Idea for what I wanna do for for my campaign! I wanna do a Song by Beyonce could ya help me out?" I could Practically see the grin on her face, she was excited for this thing and I can tell she wanted to win.

"Of course, what are friends for? now tell me what you have in mind, I'm all ears," I always will be.

I lay down in bed, listening to her every detail laughing a bit when she bit her tongue. I know there will be tears in the future, but hearing her voice, it may be worth it. I also gotta think of a way to get back at that "trying to be cool" Mr. Shue. Maybe I'll collect old Batteries...

* * *

><p>My Second Brittana story! I have another one but my I let my friend post that one up! check her out in my favorite authors! she has Raven from the Teen Titans as her Icon! hope you enjoyed and Sorry for any grammar errors!.<p> 


End file.
